Shirt
by macstooge
Summary: What happens when Cloud can't find anything but an old shirt of Leon's to wear? CloudxLeon LeonxCloud Cleon YAOI/SMUT/ONESHOT (Why no I do not own Square Enix or Final Fantasy, thanks for asking)


**A/N - Okay, 1st fic of July! I think you guys have figured out that CloudxLeon, aka, Cleon, is my OTP and if not, Cleon is most certainly my OTP followed closely by ZackxReno thanks to Leven The Valkyrie. Anyways, here's a smut fic for CloudxLeon! I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Love macstooge xoxo  
**

* * *

The soft mutterings of deep baritone voices awoke a slumbering blonde who had caught himself amongst the sheets of his lover's bed. Cloud groaned as he rolled around on the soft bed, tangling himself further in white sheets. The blonde blinked bleary eyes as he sought the mumblings that had woken him, his dulled senses fought to wake fully from their drowsy state, only managing to recognise his boyfriend's deep tone, the other too soft a voice to be known through the walls and concrete. Blinking his groggy and disorientated eyes, Cloud took in his brunette lover's bare room , gathering that he had spent the night after going out drinking with their friends. He had no memory of ever getting home though, or why he was naked, but at the moment, he was more curious as to who his boyfriend was speaking to. Frowning, the confused blonde sat up in the bed, searching the floor for his clothing, though he couldn't find any trace of the material anywhere in the room. He knew it would be tacky to wrap a sheet from the bed around his naked body and venture out of the bedroom but he was close to throwing all sensibility to the wind when he caught sight of one of Leon's black wife beaters thrown hastily over the end of the bed.

Cloud bit his lower lip and sighed as he threw the white sheets off his body, picking up the seemingly forgotten singlet. Slipping it on, the blonde thanked the gods for his shorter stature as the black material fell to his thighs. Cloud sighed in relief as he took in the sight of the black singlet, he really didn't want to have to stretch the thin material, it was one of his favourite shirts that his Leon owned. Sniffing the cherished black singlet, a pleased smile crossed the blonde's usually carefully blank face as he rubbed his cheek alongside the thin material. Quickly looking around the room, Cloud checked once more for a convenient pair of oversized leather pants or at least a pair of underwear, though his search left him empty handed. Shaking his head, the blonde carefully held the ends of the shirt down in case of the owner of the unknown voice was lurking in the hallway before creeping towards the door. Peeking out of the barely cracked door, the blonde noticed that the talking had died down to a noticeable hushed silence. _Maybe they left,_ Cloud thought, throwing his caution to the wind as he left the bedroom in search of his stoic lover.

Cloud had barely begun looking when he saw his brunette boyfriend seated on the leather loveseat in their lounge room with his eyes closed. Noticing the vulnerable state that the scarred man was in, the blonde snuck around to the front of the brunette and pounced on him, settling in the brunette's lap. Leon groaned as he felt a heavy weight jump into his lap and scowled, opening his eyes to see his beautiful blonde boyfriend sitting in his lap. "Cloud, baby. Why are you awake?" The brunette asked, slightly surprised as to why the blonde was awake at seven in the morning in spite of his drinking earlier that morning and last night. The shorter boy smiled and pecked the brunette's lips softly with his own. "I heard you talking." Cloud murmured, encircling his arms around the older man's neck, snuggling closer to him. Leon was about to continue their conversation when he looked down and noticed the blonde's barely there attire.

"I found this on the bed." Cloud whispered, pressing his body against the brunette's even more so, burying his face deep into the nape of his lover. Eyes widening as the blonde ground his bare ass against his clothed and awakening erection. "I see." Leon chuckled, allowing his hands to roam over the blonde's pale and quivering thighs. Cloud trembled as his brunette lover's calloused hands slid sensually over the bare skin of his thighs until they reached his ass where the brunette kneaded the soft flesh until the blonde gasped and writhed in his lap. "L-Leon." Cloud panted, shivering in the older man's lap as he reacted to the teasing actions of his lover. The brunette growled in response to his lover's mewls and reddened cheeks, quickly digging his finger tips into the blonde's ass to elicit even more breathy gasps and moans. "Gods, Cloud." Leon murmured as he leaned forward to lick eagerly at the blonde's neck, nipping the skin harshly every now and then. The blonde bit his lower lip in need as he ground his ass against the brunette's clothed erection in an effort to gain any sort of relief, his own straining cock rubbing painfully against his own stomach. "Leon, fuck me." Cloud breathed, leaning his forehead against the older man's as he commanded the brunette to relieve his near painful arousal. Taken aback by his lover's breathy commands, Leon released the blonde's ass to raise a hand to his awaiting tongue. Licking the digits offered to him, Cloud moaned around the brunette's fingers as he wetted them, covering them in thick saliva.

Deeming the brunette's fingers slickened enough, Cloud nipped the digits fondly, effectively breaking his lover of his daze. Shaking his head, Leon slipped his fingers from the blonde's pink lips and trailed them down his lover's pale skin until finally positioning them outside the blonde's quivering entrance. "Leon!" Cloud gasped as the first finger thrust into his ass without abandon, causing the blonde to tremble around the steady digit. The silent lounge room soon began to fill with the breathy moans and groans of the pair, along with the soft _'schlip' _like noises from their heated kisses and the fervent thrusting and grinding of the brunette's fingers. "Cloud." Leon murmured, his brow furrowing as his erection hardened painfully in his leather pants. Biting his lower lip again, the blonde writhed as the brunette slid another saliva slickened finger into his ass, the two fingers now scissored and stretched him thoroughly. "G-Gods, Leon. More. M-More! More!" Cloud cried out, his pleasure causing stars to burst in a colourful show across his vision as the brunette managed to prod his prostate. Leon chuckled darkly before readily obliging his demanding blonde's commands and aimed for the bundle of nerves with every thrust of his fingers.

"Oh my god!" Cloud breathed as orgasm neared, the stars dancing along his vision bursting in an array of explosive colour. Unable to withstand the pain spiked pleasure of the brunette's teeth and fingers any longer, the blonde flung his head back in unadulterated ecstasy as his orgasm finally erupted against the inside of his loose shirt. "Damn it. I wanted to cum together." Cloud panted as he languidly smacked the palm of his hands against the brunette's chest. Slipping his fingers out of his blonde lover's entrance, Leon rolled his hips upwards to remind his lover of his still painfully aroused erection. "Oh." Cloud murmured before shift back a little to undo the brunette's silver zipper, almost instantly freeing his lover's arousal. Licking his lips in anticipation, the blonde couldn't help but stare lustfully down at the brunette's erection, eagerly awaiting for his cock to ram in and out of his ass roughly. Leon smirked as he could read what the blonde was thinking about as his dazed cerulean blue eyes flitted down to stare at the brunette's cock.

Breaking the silence with a satisfied chuckle, the brunette rubbed his straining erection in between the blonde's ass cheeks, causing the younger boy to groan in anticipation. "I love it when you wear my shirts." Leon growled before nipping fondly at the blonde's pale shoulder, licking the marks that marred the creamy skin. Cloud shuddered as the older man dragged his tongue slowly and sensually over the bite marks that now littered his shoulder, his cock stirring as arousal took hold of him once more. "I should wear them more often, then." The blonde gasped as the brunette sucked on his collarbone, the older man eager to relieve his own painful arousal. Taking hold of the blonde's thin hips, Leon steadied himself as he slowly entered his lover. "God." Leon groaned as his cock slid into the velvet soft entrance of his younger lover, almost disbelieving the smooth tightness that clamped around his rigid erection. Cloud moaned in ecstatic relief as the brunette slid home, the head of the older man's cock brushing slightly against his prostate.

Leon groaned again as his length sunk even deeper into the blonde's ass, obtaining even more gaspy moans and heavy breaths from the writhing uke. His resolve waning, the brunette lifted the blonde off his cock only to slam his lover down onto the hardened length, biting back yet another groan. "I can't! L-Leon!" Cloud pleaded as the brunette rolled his hips upwards, roughly thrusting into the younger boy's prostate without abandon. Leon frowned as he felt his orgasm near, a little too soon for his liking and slowed his thrusts earning a few disappointed cries from his lover. "L-Leon! I'm so close, please!" Cloud begged as he leaned forward to press multiple excited and slightly sloppy kisses on the brunette's scarred face. Exhaling deeply in non verbal consent, Leon rolled his hips upwards once more, continuing the somehow quick and deep thrusts, angling his cock to hit the blonde's prostate with each movement of his hips. "Oh gods! Yes! Just like that, baby!" Cloud screeched as he came for the second time, emptying his load on the inside of his shirt again. The brunette closed his eyes as he exhaled loudly, fighting the urge to release himself inside the blonde as Cloud's ass tightened around him painfully.

Noticing the suppression tactics of his unusually sexually polite lover, the blonde snarled and leaned forward to bite the brunette's cheek savagely. "Cum inside me, baby. I'm empty without you." Cloud purred, licking the deep bite marks that now graced his lover's cheek. Unable to deny his vocally gifted lover, Leon finally orgasmed inside the blonde, shooting his cum deep inside the younger boy's ass. "Oh gods, yes." Cloud moaned as he writhed in the brunette's lap, enjoying the scorching liquid that now warmed his insides.

"My, my. That was a real show." A silvery voice murmured, amusement lacing his tone. _It can't be, _Cloud thought as he stiffened against the brunette's chest and shook his head in disbelief. "I thought you let yourself out, Sephiroth." Leon muttered, a scowl marring his stoic face as he regarded the silver haired man with contempt. "Why's that asshole in your apartment?" Cloud asked, sulking as he pouted at his lover. "That's not nice, Cloud." Sephiroth said, his sly voice dropping an octave to a low and husky purr. Cloud glared at the older man as he scrambled to cover himself with the black wife beater, stretching it to make sure it covered his ass. "Sephiroth helped me get your drunk ass up the stairs." Leon muttered before rubbing his eyes in annoyance, the pair's childhood rivalry really annoyed the brunette. Glaring at the silver haired man, Cloud snorted before turning back to face his lover, now ignoring the other man. "Get him out." The blonde seethed, snapping at the brunette aggressively. With a sigh, Leon looked around his sulking blonde lover to stare at the silver haired man expectantly. The taller man held up both his hands in defeat as he chuckled at the pair's obvious dislike of the older man. "You'd think we weren't childhood friends with the way you two act. I just wanted to tell Cloud how arousing he looked in that shirt of yours, Leon." Sephiroth teased before chuckling once more and leaving the two to their own devices. "Ciao." The silver haired man called over his shoulder as he finally left the apartment, shutting the door quietly behind him. "He's right, you know." Leon started, turning to glance at his irate blonde lover who fumed in response. "Shut up." Cloud growled.


End file.
